


Toxic

by Thefallenangel19



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallenangel19/pseuds/Thefallenangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that your toxic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea whilst listening to the glee version of brittney spears 'toxic'

'god, how are you this addictive?' Arthur thought looking down at the slim raven haired male beneath him. Merlin looked positively delicious with his head thrown back in passionate abandon, his full lips red and his blue eyes black with lust. Arthur couldn't believe how perfect a sight it was and one that had him falling rapidly towards his climax. He managed to regain control and focuses again on the beautiful little hawk in his bed who was writhing with pleasure. 'How do you do it? Why do keep coming back for more?' It was pointless question since he already knew the answer. It was because Merlin was a drug and he was the best one Arthur had ever had. That was why this evening when they had returned from a feast he had desperately kissed Merlin and pushed him into the large bed in the centre of the room. Arthur knew that it was wrong, that he shouldn't, but there was something about Merlin that drew him and refused to let him go. But he knew he have to someday. Arthur was dragged out of his thoughts when a load moan erupted from Merlin and he came, seed covering both their chests, Arthur smirked at the sight and finally allowed his own climax to take him. He carefully pulled out of Merlin before he fell to the side and gently pulled a exhausted Merlin into his arms. One arm circled Merlin's small waist whilst the other tangled into his soft hair. Merlin sighed in contention before curling into Arthur's muscled chest. Arthur watched him fall asleep, peace falling over his features, and thought 'it's getting late to give you up, I don't want to, but I'll have to, for the good of the kingdom' Arthur felt tears pricking in his eyes but he pushed them back. He knew that someday he would to marry someone that wasn't Merlin. But the thought of his little hawk being alone scared probably more than it did Merlin. Arthur lay awake for minutes fretting about how he was tell Merlin, then he had a thought and it was a sweet thought.'But at least some days not today'


End file.
